Bad Blood
by AshCrash44
Summary: Maddie is back into action! More drama as my series goes on. Lots of plans are starting to unfold. Must read Story of A Winchester and Waking the Demon to understand.
1. And So It Continues

**I'M BACK! I've missed this lol. Hey guys :D Sorry it took so long to upload this, its been done for awhile but I am trying to get chapters done so I can post once a week :) I am currently working on Chapter Three. Lots of drama in this season and there will be some changed compared to the show so it fits into my plans better. **

**Wish me luck and enjoy!**

**I do not own Supernatual sadly. But I do own Maddie, Stanton, Connor and the others :D**

**Chapter One**

"_You can do this. You can do this." He cooed as he wiped her forehead with the cold wash cloth._

"_Why don't you do it for me?" She demanded groaning._

_John smiled down at his wife. "You've done this twice baby."_

"_Doesn't make the third time any easier!" Mary nearly shouted._

_He shook his head but bit his lip as Mary grabbed his hand tightly once again. Two long, painful hours later, sounds of a healthy baby girl rang through the small room. Mary cried as she watched the nurses wash her daughter up. She looked at her husband to see tears of joy run down his face._

_The head nurse gently handed the baby to her mother and smiled. "Congratulations." _

"_Thank you." The loving parents both said together as they looked at the new baby girl in awe. _

"_If only my parents could see her John." Mary stated softly as she stared at her daughter._

"_They see her Mary, they see her." John smiled and kissed Mary's sweaty head, then stood. "I'll go get the boys."_

"_Okay." _

_John walked into the waiting room and smiled more as the boys ran up to him. "Is she here?" Ten year old Dean demanded._

"_Who cares?" Six year old Sam huffed and John couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's face._

"_Yeah," He smiled. "She's here. You boys can go see her and your mom now."_

_Dean grabbed Sammy's hand and followed their father down the long, pink hallway to their mother's room. As John opened the door, Dean nearly pushed his little brother in. After a minute he climbed onto the bed to take a look at the thing wrapped in the soft pink blanket._

_John picked Sammy up and held him close but made sure he could see his little sister. Sam's eyes grew big as he saw her. She was pretty, he thought to himself. Maybe having a sister wouldn't be too bad? He watched as slowly, very slowly, the baby opened her gorgeous green eyes. She stared at the ceiling, then, almost as if knowingly, she looked straight into Sam's eyes and smiled. Sam didn't think babies could smile right when they were born, but he knew that was a smile. He just knew it._

"_What's her name?" Dean's voice rang through as Sam and the baby stared at each other._

_Mary smiled watching her children. _"Madeline Elizabeth Winchester."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Its been a month since everything happened. A month since I found out I was pregnant. A month since Dean made the deal for me. In 11 months not only would I be a mother; Dean would be in hell….that's _if_ I couldn't fix it first.

"Answer me Blaze!" I screamed from the bridge. "Damn it Blaze! I know you can hear me!"

"All of hell can hear you in those tones sweetheart." I spun around. "I'm here now. What's up?"

"Dean's deal-"

"I can't change anything Maddie. I didn't make the deal."

"But you know who did."

Blaze froze. "I've been instructed not to tell you anything. I take those orders seriously."

"Since when do you follow orders?"

"There are a lot of demons out there that could kill me or worse Maddie. I'd rather keep quiet and stay alive. And to do that, I can't tell you shit." He leaned against one of the poles. "You're not showing yet."

"That's because I'm only two months along."

He nodded. "How long till you show?"

"About one month." I sighed.

"How you gonna tell your brothers?"

"No clue." I was screwed. I didn't know how long I could hide this, but I planned on trying as long as I could.

A week later we were at Bobby's, the one place that always felt like home to me and I knew it always would. I ran into the bathroom at 3:30 in the morning, making it just in time to throw up. Who I didn't see…was one Bobby Singer.

"Somethin' you wanna tell me Darling?"

I spun around and met Bobby's eyes. "Um…I just haven't felt good for a few days. I think it's the stomach flu." I lied. Why was it that I could lie for a living, yet I couldn't lie to Bobby?

"Do I look like an igit girl?"

"What are you tal-" I was interrupted when a bottle of pills were thrown at me. Thanks to my hunting reflexes, I caught them.

"Take two a day." I looked down at them and my eyes widened. "Two a day Maddie." He repeated. "And we'll talk about you hiding this later."

How did he….I sat in the dark of the bathroom staring at the bottle until I felt someone next to me. I leaned against my boyfriend and kissed him softly. "What are those?" I handed him the bottle. "Prenat…how'd you get them?"

"Ummm….Uncle Bobby just gave them too me."

Stanton dropped the vitamins quickly. "How did he know?"

"I don't know. It was so weird. But he wants to talk to me about hiding it. If he tells Sam and Dean…"

"Breathe okay baby? We'll get through this. And when they do find out, well, I'll be the one they kill. Not you."

"Their not touching my baby's daddy!"

He chuckled and held me close. I don't know how long we sat there but eventually, I fell asleep against Stanton.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sam and I sat up front in the impala together while Dean was….having fun. Gag me. I know he has a year, I know I've had sex and am pregnant, but this…this was disturbing and disgusting. We're sitting in the car in front of the room where our older brother was having…..yeah…I just shivered.

I looked over at Sam as I ate my cheeseburger. I was so freaking hungry and I couldn't eat more than normal without giving it away. So needless to say, this sucked. I shook my head as Dean walked up to the motel window, and gave us a double thumbs up before shutting the curtains.

"Ew." I commented.

Suddenly, Sam's cell went off. I looked out the window as he answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Sam." _I smiled slightly hearing Bobby's voice. Sometimes, crappy cell mics worked in my advantage.

"Hey, Bobby."

"_Whatcha doing?"_

"Same old, same old." Sam smirked looking into the book again now that he was done eating.

"_You buried in that book again?" _There was a pause. "_Sam, if you wanna break Dean free of that demon deal, you ain't gonna find the answer in no book."_

"Then where, Bobby?"

"_Kid, I wish I knew. So, where's your brother and sister?"_

I wrinkled my nose seeing Dean's shadow. "Maddie's next to me and Dean's…pulling the electric."

"_What?" _Bobby demanded.

"Never mind." Sam said quickly as I tried not to gag.

"_Well, you guys better pack it up. I think I finally found something."_

Luckily, Sam was the one who went inside the room to get Dean not me. And when I say luckily, I mean it. "Let me see your knife." Sam demanded suddenly. I was now in the backseat. My knees were pulled up to my chest with my arms around my legs. I made sure it wasn't too tight, but, in this position, I felt like I was protecting my baby.

"What for?" Dean demanded.

"So I can gouge my eyes out."

Our brother chuckled. "It was a beautiful, natural act, Sam."

I wrinkled my nose as Sam replied. "It's a part of you I never wanted to see, Dean."

"Hey, I appreciate you giving me a little quality time with the Doublemint twins."

Once again, I wrinkled my nose. _Whores. "_Yeah, no problem."

"Really? Well, I've gotta say, I was expecting a weary sigh or an eye roll or something."

"No, no. You deserve to have a little fun." Sam said while looking into the book.

"Well, I am in violent agreement with you there. What's Bobby got?"

"Not much." Sam sighed. "Crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Now, it could be demonic omens—"

"Or it could just be a bad crop and a bug problem." Dean interrupted.

"Yeah, but it's our only lead."

Dean was silent for a minute, "Any freaky deaths?"

"Not that Bobby could find. Not yet, anyway." Sam sighed. I stared out the window and kept my arms wrapped around my belly.

"It's weird, man. I mean, the night the Devil's Gate opened, all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?"

"Seventeen." I filled.

"Seventeen. You'd think it would be _Apocalypse Now_, but it's been five days and bubkes. What are the demons waiting for?"

Sam sighed. "Beats me."

"It's driving me crazy. I tell you, if it's gonna be war, I wish it would just start already."

"I don't know, man. Careful what you wish for."

I turned my iphone up as it got more quiet. While looking out the window and humming to Should Have Known by Bleed the Dream, I noticed I had one unread text message. Pushing the home button, I opened up the text messages and started reading Connor's text.

_Tuesday May 9th . I need you to be at the house. Please. I need you._

My eyebrow raised as I texted back. "What's up?"

_My dad….my dad died Maddie._

Tears filled my eyes and I looked out the window. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

_Thank you. _

A few hours later, we pulled up to a house. I smiled seeing Bobby. You hear those cicadas?" Sam asked as we stepped out of the impala.

"That can't be a good sign." I mumbled.

"No. No, it can't."

We walked a few feet to where Bobby was leaning against his car. I ran over and hugged him as Dean was gnawing on his burger. "So, we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?" He commented.

"Well," Dean started with a mouth full of bacon grossness. "I sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol." I glared at him.

Sam sighed. "So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here, or what?"

"Let's find out. Looks like the swarm is ground zero."

We approached the house that we parked in front of. Dean finished his burger and knocked on the door hard. "Candygram!"

After no answer I got on one knee and picked the lock. Slowly, we opened the door and entered the house, immediately gagging at the smell.

"That's awful." Sam commented. I nodded focusing hard so I didn't throw up.

"That _so _can't be a good sign." Dean added.

"No." We continued searching the house, but most of the rooms were empty. Then, suddenly, we heard a muffled screaming from another room. "You hear that?"

I nodded and ran into the room shoving the door open. Instantly, I nearly threw up even more. The tv was turned onto some horror film. "Oh. My. God." My eyes widened and I nodded to the couch. Sam, Dean and Bobby all turned to see what I was staring at. There, sitting on the sofa like an everyday family, were three rotting corpses.

"Bobby, what the hell happened here?" Sam demanded.

"I don't know." He shook his head.

"Check for sulfur." Dean ordered.

I walked away but suddenly froze seeing something out the window. I gave Dean the signal and he moved us all away from the window. Pulling out his gun, Dean walked out to the front porch. Just as he turned around, he was hit in the face by a man. My eyes widened as my eldest brother fell to the ground.

"Isaac?" Bobby demanded and walked outside. I blinked and followed. "Tamara?"

"Bobby!" The woman, Tamara, greeted cheerfully. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same." Bobby chuckled.

The man, Isaac smiled and held out his hand, which Bobby shook. "Hey, Bobby."

Suddenly, Dean raised his hand from the ground. "Hello! Bleeding here!"

An hour later we were at Isaac and Tamara's house. I looked around and kept my arms at my side even though I wanted them to be wrapped around my stomach. I glanced over at Dean in the other room who had his flirting face on as he talked to the Coroner's Tech.

"Honey," Isaac's voice broke my thoughts. "Where's the Palo Santo?"

Tamara smiled. "Well, where did you leave it?"

"I don't know, dear. That's why I'm asking."

I started chuckling as Bobby wrapped an arm around me and Sam looked over with an eyebrow raised. "Palo Santo?"

"It's holy wood from Peru. It's toxic to demons, like holy water. It keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them." Tamara found the wood and gave it to her husband.

"Thank you, dear."

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me."

My smile grew thinking of Stanton and I. "So, how long have you two been married?" I asked politely.

"Eight years, this past June."

"A family that slays together…" Isaac started.

Sam and I chuckled. "Right. I'm with you there. So, how'd you get started?"I gave Sam a look as Isaac and Tamara stiffened. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

Tamara shook her head. "No, no. It's all right."

Dean walked in then and broke the tension by still being on the phone. "Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, I'd _love _to have an appletini." I raised my eyebrow and he shrugged._ "_Yeah. Call you." He hung up. _"_That was the coroner's tech."

"And?" Sam asked.

"Get this: that whole family, cause of death? Dehydration and starvation. There was no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

I felt Bobby move slightly as I leaned against him. "But there was a fully-stocked kitchen just yards away."

"Right. What is this, a demon attack?" Sam demanded. I made a mental note to ask Stanton later.

"If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw. And I've seen plenty."

"Well, what now?" I asked.

"What should we do?" Dean finished.

"Uh, _we're_ not gonna do anything." Isaac cut in. I looked at him questionably.

Sam voiced my expression. "What do you mean?"

"You guys seem nice enough. But this ain't _Scooby-Doo_. And we don't play well with others."

I scoffed while Sam defended us. "Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together."

"No offense, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get open in the first place."

""No offense"?" Dean mocked.

Tamara stepped in trying to keep the peace. "Isaac, like you've never made a mistake."

"Oh, yeah. Locked my keys in the car. Turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world, though."

Dean chuckled sarcastically. "All right, that's enough."

Sam stood up and moved closer to Dean to hold him back if necessary. "Guys, this isn't helping. Dean."

Isaac sighed. "Look, there are a couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are, when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us. On _all _of us."

"Okay. That's quite enough testosterone for now." And she led her husband away.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

We were at some store. It reminded me that I had to go shopping soon and buy some baggie hoodies if I wanted to keep the pregnancy hidden. Sam and I walked toward Dean and over heard him talking to a customer. "You know, what happened outside makes you realize how fragile life really is. You've gotta make every second count." Sam cleared his throat and I shook my head. _"_Excuse me a minute, would you?" The lady walked away smiling.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Comforting the bereaved. What are _you _doing?"

I sighed. "Working. Dead body, possible demon attack, that kind of stuff."

Dean looked at me. "Maddie…I'm sorry, I just don't have much time left. Gotta make every second count."

I looked down and mumbled. "Yeah. All right. Sorry."

He didn't even notice the look on my face. Only replied cheerfully, "Apology accepted."

Suddenly, Bobby appeared next to us in his black suit and tie with his hair slicked back and no hat. "Whoa." Dean whistled. _"_Looking spiffy, Bobby. What were you, a G-Man?"

"Attorney for the D.A.'s office. I just spoke to the suspect." Bobby answered looking in the mirror. I smiled up at him. He's felt more like a father to me since I've gotten pregnant.

"Yeah?" Sam asked. "So, what do you think? Was she possessed, or what?"

"I don't think so. There was none of the usual signs – no blackouts, no loss of control, totally lucid. She just really wanted those shoes. I spilled a glass of holy water on her, just to be sure: nothing." I chuckled.

"Well, maybe she's just some random wackjob." Dean commented.

"If it'd been an isolated incident, maybe. But first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. Did you three find anything around here?"

I shook my head. "No sulfur. Nothing."

"Well, maybe something." He nodded towards the security camera on the wall. _"_See?" He turned to me. "I'm working."

We went to the back room of the store, and watched the video tapes carefully. We watched as a strange guy approach the blonde. "Anything interesting?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed. "I don't know yet. Might just be a guy. Or it might be _our _guy." We watched as the guy touched the blonde's shoulder and gestured to the brunette victim. Sam gave us a look.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I walked down the street alone for a little while. As I walked, I sighed thinking about having the baby. I couldn't help it. What if I did more harm to the baby? What if hunting harmed the baby? Sighing I knew I had to think of something and something fast. Suddenly, I felt eyes on the back of my head. I stopped walking and turned around. There was no one there.

Walking again, I turned into the Motherhood store. My stomach was killing me and I knew that they had to have something to help me in there. Looking around I saw the bigger clothes, and knew I had to think of a way to hide the belly also. "Can I help you?" A lady in her late 20's asked me smiling.

Tucking a curly strand of hair behind my ear, I smiled slightly. "Hi um…I…" I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"I know." She smiled.

"Y-You know?" My hunting instincts shot up.

"You have the glow."

"The glow?"

"Yeah." She smiled again. "What can I help you with? You're not showing yet so you don't need clothes."

"My stomach is…"

"Ah. I got the thing just for you." The lady walked from behind the counter and over to a shelf in the back of the store. Picking up a small box she handed it to me. "Queezy drops. It helps. Trust me." She patted her belly. "I suck on them too. They taste like ass but…they'll help."

I smiled and looked at the price on them and pulled out my wallet. Handing her a five, I smiled again. "Keep the change."

"Thank you. And good luck."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Later that night I sat in Bobby's car, in the backseat. Bobby, Dean, and I all were exhausted and we knew we looked it. "What time is it?" Bobby asked.

Dean checked his watch as I yawned, which caused him to yawn. _"_Seven past midnight."

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I mumbled yawning again.

"No. But I spent all day canvassing this stupid town with this guy's stupid mug, and supposedly, he drinks at this stupid bar."

Suddenly, Sam showed up at the window, scaring the crap out of Dean, Bobby and me. I opened the door rolling my eyes and moved over so that I was sitting behind Bobby. He got in the car, laughing.

"That's not funny." Dean growled.

"Yeah, all right." Sam smirked pushing Dean's seat forward into the steering wheel. I bit my lip trying not to laugh out loud. "So, John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago."

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Dean sighed. "So, you think he's possessed?"

"It's a good bet. So, what, he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark-raving psycho or something?"

"Those demons that got out of that gate – they're gonna be able to do all kinds of things we haven't seen." Bobby noted.

I cut in. "You mean, the demons we _let_ out."

"Guys." Dean warned then looked up. Sam, Bobby, and I followed his gaze. There was Walter getting out of his car and heading towards the main entrance of the shitty bar.

"All right." Dean smirked grabbing his gun. "Showtime."

"Wait a minute." Bobby interrupted.

"What?"

"What did I just say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him until we know for sure."

"Oh, so, he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?" My eyes widened when Dean's voice raised to Bobby.

"We're no good dead. And we're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is."

Sam tapped my shoulder and I looked at where he was watching. "Hey, Bobby?" Sam called. "I don't think that's an option."

"Why not?"

Sam gestured to the parking lot, where Isaac and Tamara were getting out of their car and heading to the bar.

"Damn it!" Bobby shouted making me jump.

An hour later…Isaac was dead, and we were back at Tamara's with the demon in the next room tied to a chair under the devil's trap. "And I say we're going back."

"Listen, just hold on a second." Sam scrambled to follow the angry widow.

"I left my husband bloody on the floor!" Tamara screamed.

"Okay, I understand that. But we can't go back."

"Fine. Then you stay. But I'm heading back to that bar."

She started for the door and Dean turned "I'll go with her."

"It's suicide, Dean!" Sam screeched.

"So, what? I'm dead already."

I got angry and jumped into the conversation. "How are you gonna kill them? Can't shoot them. You can't stab them. They're not just gonna wait in line to get exorcised!"

"I don't care!" Tamara screamed once more getting closer to me.

I may have been younger than her, but I was a Winchester and I stood my ground. "You don't even know how many of them there are!"

"Yeah, we do." Bobby's voice broke through my anger. I looked over to him closing a book. "There's seven. Do you have any idea who we're up against?"

Dean took the bait. "No. Who?"

"The seven deadly sins. Live and in the flesh."

It was silent for a few seconds as that soaked in. Then suddenly, _"_"What's in the box?"" Sam, Bobby, and Tamera stared at him confused and I just shook my head.

"Brad Pitt? _Seven_? No?" Ignoring him, Bobby threw him the book_. "_What's this?"

"_Binsfeld's Classification of Demons_. In 1589, Binsfeld I.D.'d the seven sins. Not just as human vices, but as actual devils."

Sam nodded realizing the connections. "The family –- they were touched by "sloth". And the shopper…"

"That's envy's doing – the customer we've got in the next room. I couldn't suss it out at first, until Isaac. He was touched with an awful glutton—"

Tamara's angry voice interrupted Bobby and I swore to whoever the hell was up there, that if she didn't shut up I'd chop her mouth off and feed it to the fucking hell hounds myself. "I don't give a rat's ass if they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops! I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them!"

Bobby had enough too apparently. "We already did it your way. You burst in there half-cocked, and look what happened! These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking medieval! Dark Ages! We've never faced anything _close _to this! So, we are gonna take a breath, and figure out what our next move is!"

Surprisingly, she stared him down but stayed silent.

In a calmer voice Bobby added, "I am sorry for your loss."

After a moment, all the hunters moved into the other room. _Envy _smirked at us. "So, you know who I am, huh?"

Bobby nodded. "We do. We're not impressed."

I smirked while Sam paced around Envy. "Why are you here? What are you after?"

Envy was silent. "He asked you a question." Dean pointed out. "What do you want?" The demon laughed and didn't answer. Dean opened his flask of holy water and doused him with it. He squirmed and yelled loudly.

"We already have what we want." He mumbled.

"What's that?"

"We're out. We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. I am legion, for we are many. So, me, I'm just celebrating. Having a little fun."

I scoffed and Sam looked at the demon. "Fun?"

"Yeah. Fun. See, some people crochet. Others golf. Me? I like to see people's insides on their outside."

Tamara, who I still wanted to kill, stepped forward angrily. "I'm gonna put you down like a dog."

"Please." Envy laughed. _"_You really think you're better than me. Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about you, Dean? You're practically a walking billboard of gluttony and lust. And Tamara – all that wrath, ooh. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago."

Tamara moved forward and quickly, and swiftly, and punched Envy in the face hard. She went to do it again Bonbby and Dean pushed her away. Envy only laughed again. "My point exactly. You call us "sins". We're not sins, man! We are natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny, greedy, hungry, violent animals. You know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals, too. The others? They're coming for me."

"Maybe." Dean commented nonchalantly. "But they're not gonna find you. 'Cause you'll be in hell. Someone send this clown packing."

Tamara smirked grabbing the book. "My pleasure." The demon's smile faded as we left the room ignoring the demon's groaning and screaming.

We walked into the next room and Bobby sighed. "I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"I think maybe this joker's right: they're gonna be hunting _us_. And they're not gonna quit easy."

Dean sniffled and being totally serious said, "You guys, why don't you take Tamara and head for the hills? I'll stay back, slow them down, buy a little time." I was getting fucking tired of Dean always sacrificing himself lately! I growled to myself. These fucking plans were gonna kill him! We only got a year. A single year to try to accept, or stop the deal and here he is trying to kill himself sooner! Fuck you Dean!

Luckily for me, Sam spoke before I could. "You're insane, Dean. Just forget about it, okay?"

"Sam's right." Bobby agreed and I nodded.

Dean looked at us like _we_ were the crazy ones. "There's six of them, guys. We're out-manned, we're out-gunned. We'll be dead by dawn."

"Maybe, but there's no place to run that they won't find us."

I sighed and stepped forward. "Look, if we're going down, we're going down together, all right?"

"Well," Dean smirked after a pause. "Let's not make it easy for them."

A strong wind suddenly ripped through the room, blowing out all the candles. Tamara came in from the other room, tossing the book aside. "Demon's out of the guy."

"And the guy?" I asked.

"He didn't make it."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I sat with my back against the wall. Sighing, I looked out the windows and stood seeing Isaac's body just laying there. They were here. Suddenly, the door burst open and a tall, bald man walked in. He stood at least six feet tall and smirked. "Maddie Winchester." He cooed.

I glared at him. "Sorry, I'm at a disadvantage." I growled. "I don't know your name."

He smirked and moved forward. "With all the wrath you've been feeling lately, I could be your best friend."

I growled to myself and tried to stay cool. "Sorry. I have a best friend."

"Oh, right." Wrath smirked. "Connor is feeling quite a lot of wrath also. With his father leaving him and making him guardian of his two siblings. Its only a matter of time before those kids grow up and end up in a rehab center." I tightened my fists. I would not let him piss me off. "I've heard of you. We've all heard of you –- the prodigy, the Princess. Looking at you now, I've gotta tell you: don't believe the hype. You think I'm gonna bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor human like you? And now, with your yellow-eyed friend dead, I guess I don't really have to do a damn thing now, do I? You're fair game now, _princess_. And it's open season."

Suddenly I was thrown across the room as another demon walked into the room. "Need help?" She asked looking down at me.

"Have some fun." Wrath smirked.

The girl picked me up by the neck so I couldn't say the exorcism right let alone breathe. The door suddenly banged open and a guy with blonde hair ran in. He pulled out this knife I've never seen and the girl holding me let go. "You!" She screamed and ran towards him.

The new guy smirked, and using the knife sliced her throat easily. My eyes widen as I watched the sin die. A knife couldn't do that! Could it? I watched as Wrath ran for the guy. I moved forward to defend her and punched Wrath in the face hard and the girl finished the job by stabbing him in the neck.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded as Wrath fell to the ground.

"I'm the girl that just saved your ass."

"Well, I just saved yours, too." I pointed out.

He smirked. "See you around, Maddie."

"Wait!" I called out but he ignored me and left the house.

The next morning, Dean, Sam and I buried the demons that didn't make it in the yard, covering them with salt. A few yards away, Tamara stood burning Isaac's corpse. "You think she's gonna be all right?" Sam asked softly as we watched her.

"No. Definitely not." Dean answered and Bobby walked over. He wrapped an arm around me looking exhausted. I leaned against him. _"_Well, you look like hell warmed over."

"Well, you try exorcising all night, and see how you feel."

"Any survivors, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"The pretty girl and the heavy guy – they'll make it. A lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but still."

"That's more than you can say for these poor bastards." Dean sighed gesturing to the three bodies.

"Bobby," I started softly. "That knife – what kind of blade could kill a demon?"

He sighed and held me close. "Yesterday, I'd have said there was no such thing."

"I'm just gonna ask it again: who _was _that masked man? And another troubling question would be, "How could you freeze up like that Maddie?""

"More than one demon, Dean. At once."

"Hey, whatever it takes to get you through the night." I rolled my eyes.

Sam cleared his throat. "Well, if you want a troubling question, I've got one for you."

"What's that?"

"If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?"

We were silent for a minute. "You're right, that _is _troubling."

Dean threw the match onto the corpses, burning them as Tamara approached us. "See you gents and gal around."

"Tamara." Bobby called and she turned around. _"_The world just got a lot scarier. Be careful."

"You, too." She nodded and got into her car before driving away.

We walked Bobby to his car. "Keep your eyes peeled for omens. I'll do the same."

"You got it." Dean nodded.

"Wait, Bobby." I whispered. He looked at me. "We can win this war. Right?"

Bobby looked at me sadly, quickly glanced at my stomach but doesn't respond. "Catch you on the next one." He drove away.

Slowly, we made our way to the impala. "So, where to?"

Sam sighed. "I don't know. I was thinking Louisiana, maybe."

Dean looked up. "It's a little early for Mardi Gras, isn't it?"

"Listen, I was talking to Tamara, and she mentioned this hoodoo priest just outside Shreveport that might be able to help us out. You know, with your demon deal."

"Nah." Dean said simply. I raised an eyebrow.

""Nah"? What does that mean, "nah"?"

"Sam, no hoodoo spell is gonna break this deal, all right? It's a goose chase."

"We don't know that, Dean." I shot.

"Yes, we do. Forget it. She can't help."

"Look, it's worth—" I tried.

"We're not going, and that's that. What about Reno, huh?"

I growled and moved away from the group. "You know what? I've had it. I've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you, and I don't care anymore."

"That didn't last long."

"Yeah, well, you know what? I've been busting my ass, trying to keep you alive, Dean. And you act like you couldn't care less. What, you got some kind of death wish or something?"

Dean shook his head. "No, it's not like that."

Sam looked at me as I shouted. "Then what's it like, Dean?"

"Maddie."

"Please. Tell me."

"We trap the crossroads demon? Trick it? Try to welch our way out of the deal in any way?"

"Mm-hmm?" I urged.

"You die. Okay? You _die._ Those are the terms. There's no way out of it. If you try to find a way, so help me God, I'm gonna stop you."

I looked away trying not to cry. Softly I whispered as Sam wrapped his arm around me. "How could you make that deal, Dean?"

"Because I couldn't live with you dead. Couldn't do it."

"What, so now, we live and you die?"

"That's the general idea, yeah."

"Yeah, well, you're a hypocrite, Dean. How did you feel when Dad sold his soul for you? 'Cause I was there. I remember. You were twisted and broken. And now, you go and do the same thing to me. What you did was selfish."

"Yeah. You're right. It was selfish. But I'm okay with that."

"I'm not!" I screamed.

"Tough. After everything I've done for this family, I think I'm entitled. Truth is, I'm tired, Maddie. And I don't know, it's like there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

"It's hellfire, Dean!"

"Yeah, whatever. You're alive. I feel good for the first time in a long time. I've got a year to live, guys. I'd like to make the most of it. So, what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?"

Sam shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

"Very true."

Grinning, Dean got in the Impala. We followed, and took off down the road.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I sat on Connor's bed as he tried to fix his black tie. Normally he was good at it but today he was having a tougher time. I stood and fixed my simple black dress before walking over to him. Easily, I fixed his tie for him and met his eyes. They were slightly puffy, but no one would notice. I've been friends with Connor since I could remember so I saw all the signs.

"Thanks Mads." He whispered.

"I'm here for you." I whispered back.

"I know."

Erica walked into the room looking adorable. It was sad that she didn't understand what was going on. "I'm hungwy." She smiled up at us.

"I'll get it for her Connor."

He nodded and I picked Erica up. She smiled at me and played with my necklace. "You look pwetty."

"Thank you baby girl." I smiled. "You look pretty too." I looked into Cody's room. "You hungry kid?"

He looked up at me. "A little." He whispered.

"Come on. I'll get you guys some food."

Cody nodded and followed me out into the kitchen, I placed Erica on a bar stool and looked through the cabinets. "Umm…how about hot dogs?"

"Yeah!" Erica squealed.

I looked at Cody and he nodded. "One or two?" I asked him.

"Two please." He whispered.

Smiling sadly, I made three hotdogs and fed the kids. While they ate I walked back upstairs. An hour later we stood outside. We watched the cremation of William Hope. Erica sat in my arms as we stood there listening to the priest, an old friend of Pastor Jim. The service was beautiful.

Half way through I heard Connor and Cody. Cody was trying not to cry in front of Erica, Connor looked over at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Even though he tried to make it so that no one could hear, I still did. "You can cry Cody, its sad."

Cody just shook his head and looked at Erica, "I can't, I have to be strong for Erica."

Connor sighed, "She's five. Erica doesn't understand what's going on. I'll be the strong one, just react like you should. You can't hold it in Cody."

He just nodded and looked down. I looked at Erica as she motioned to put her down. Confused, I complied. I watched as she walked in front of Cody and pulled on his front suit Jacket. He looked down at her as she hugged his legs. He sniffled, smiled and picked her up.

"It's terribly sad when a single father leaves his three young children all alone in the world. The youngest only five years old, having to grow up without a father in her life. Young Erica doesn't even understand what is happening right now." The priest said softly.

I looked at three Hope siblings. These three were my family, and even though Dean was going to hell, and I was pregnant, I knew with these three, in Minnesota, I'd still have a home and I knew that no matter what happened, that would never change.


	2. More Unwanted Drama

**Hey Guys :D **

**So...I totally thought I had sent this to my beta and thought she had already ok'd me to post it...I was wrong. Sowwy!  
>Here it is! And Chapter three is done. Will be up in a week if I get the reviews :)<br>Enjoy! **

**Chapter Two**

"I fucking said no Maddie!" Connor growled.

"It's not up to you!"

My best friend gave me a dark look that could give Dean a run for his money. "You're fucking pregnant and you're hunting? I don't think so."

"Connor it's just a simple salt and burn." I soothed.

"Do Sam and Dean know you're doing this with me?"

"Yes." I smirked.

"Do Sam and Dean know you're pregnant?" He shot back. I was silent. "Exactly."

"Bobby does!"

"And does he know about the salt and burn?" I was silent again. "Let's call him shall we?"

I grabbed Connor's phone. "You made your point! I'll be careful!"

"You shouldn't be going."

"Connor please? Yes, I'm pregnant, but I can still do a simple salt and burn. Even if I only light the fucking match! Just let me come!"

Connor was silent for a minute. "You either pour salt or light the match. That's it. Got it?"

"Yes sir." I smiled.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Standing in between Cody and Connor, I smiled. A hunt without my brothers was weird but I enjoyed it. I guess it was something I needed to get used to. Hunting with Connor and Cody. I figured this was where me and the baby would be in a year. I'll be doing hunts while someone watched the baby and Erica. Connor told me a long time ago that he'd always be there if anything happened. His dad backed him up. Now, I was here to help Connor for a few weeks. Especially with the custody battles of Cody and Erica. Even if I had to tap into Stanton and the baby's demon powers that were starting to show, I'd do it.

Cody poured salt on the dead body and I wrinkled my nose about how he still had flesh. "You gonna puke Mads?" Cody smirked.

I glared at him and stuck my tongue out. His smile grew. "How about I puke on you? It'll make your clothes look and smell better."

The younger boy glared back at me I smiled sarcastically and turned away but not before I saw him smell himself. Connor shook his head "I swear I'm raising three kids." I gave him my, _who me?_ Look and he just smirked shaking his head.

Finally, I lit the match "Night Stevey." I tossed the match in and watched the body burn. I stared into the flames thinking about Dean. My anger grew inside of me.

"Whoa! Maddie!" I looked over at Cody and he pointed at my hands.

I looked down and my eyes widened seeing how deep red they were. "Stanton!" I screamed.

Instantly, my boyfriend was there. "What is it?" He asked sounding panicked. I lifted my hands so they were in the demon's view. His eyes widened and he stepped forward. Gently, he grabbed my hands and a look of proudness came onto his face.

"Stanton?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Our kid will have the death touch."

"Death touch?" I screeched.

"It's very rare, and very powerful. I don't even have that power. I can only produce heat. If his palms touch anyone, they'll die. Human or demon" Stanton smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy our son can kill us!"

Stanton looked up "Oh, we're binding his powers when he's born. We don't need him doing something bad accidentally."

I nodded and looked down at my hands as they slowly turned back to their normal paleness. What other powers did my baby have? I sighed worried about when I find that answer.

A week later, I sat in the court room holding Erica. Cody sat beside me fidgeting. I've been practicing for the past week on how to tap into the baby's powers. The judge was going to let Cody have custody of these two. I wouldn't let them get thrown into the system.

Judge Matthews looked down at Connor. "You're just 18 correct?"

"Nineteen in two months your honor." Conner answered respectfully.

She nodded and made note of that before she met my best friend's eyes. "What makes you think that at such a young age, you can support a 14 year old and a 5 year old?"

"I have a full time job at the auto garage on Jefferson your honor. Then my father left us money in his will. He wanted me to raise them. My mother died shortly after Erica was born, she's used to me taking care of her. Money will not be an issue."

"Are you prepared to grow up faster than you at first expected? Or to put things on hold for yourself to put your siblings first?"

"Yes your honor. My father worked a lot when they were younger. I've pretty much raised them."

Judge Matthews nodded again "Okay, court is dismissed until I make my ruling." I stood up holding Erica once the judge stood. Connor walked over to me and held Erica close. We stood there for about a half hour before the judge came back out. I sat down holding the little girl again.

"This was a tough decision," The judge started. She sighed. "I can see the love and I can see you think you have everything planned out, but, you are only eighteen. You should be taking care of yourself right now, not others. So, I'm releasing Erica and Cody Hope into the custody of the Ward of the State. Court is dismissed."

My face fell. Cody ran to Connor. I watched as both cried before the court's warden walked over. He took Erica and set her down. "NO!" She screamed and ran to her brothers. Connor picked her up and whispered something in her ear as he cried. Tears fell down my face like a waterfall. This couldn't be happening.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Connor had his head in his hands as we sat on his couch. The house was way too quiet. It was empty. "We...We can appeal this." I whispered.

He shook his head. "No judge will grant me custody Maddie. It's fucking over." He shrugged me away from him and stood up.

"Connor-" I tried.

"Forget it Maddie." He growled. He grabbed his wallet that carried his fake I.D and walked out of the house slamming the door shut hard. I couldn't let this happen. Those three needed to be together. I thought about the "family" spell book Stanton told me about. He said that the baby would have access to it later on.

I shut my eyes and put my hands on my belly. If I got the book, I could get Erica and Cody home. I don't know how long I sat there in that position but my eyes shot open when I heard a loud thump. Smiling, I saw the big, large book. It was brown, leather, and thick. The pages were turned brown-yellow from old age. Carefully, I opened the book and started searching for the spell she would need.

_Audite hoc versus__  
><em>_Audite hoc placito__  
><em>_Aliquam tempus__  
><em>_Ludicis enim pignus_

Gasping, I looked around. Suddenly, I was back in the court room, with Erica on my lap. The judge walked out of her chamber and I stood up in a daze. The spell actually worked. We all sat back down, but Connor remained standing.

"This was a tough decision to make," She started just like last time. I gulped hoping it worked. "There were two different options. Normally, in a case like this, I would send the children into the custody of the state of Indiana, but, as long as you can prove to the state that you are financially able to care for the two, I hereby grant custody of Cody and Erica Hope to their brother Connor." I smiled. "Case dismissed."

Connor turned and smiled at me before hugging the younger kids tightly. He gave me a weird look though. As we walked out he pulled me close. "Thank you, but next time you use your new powers like that...I will hurt you." I looked at him surprised. "Oh, you're not in trouble with me. But him…" I looked over to were Stanton was leaning against the wall. "Good luck."

I gulped and walked over to my boyfriend. "Anything you want to tell me Maddie?"

"Um..." He gave me a look and I sighed. "I had to do it. Connor can't lose those two. They all need each other!"

Stanton stared at me for a minute then sighed. "Next time talk to me first. You don't know how much juice these spells take. Don't tap into his powers anymore. He needs to rest. Time travel spells are hard to do. Okay?" I nodded. "Good." Stanton moved forward and kissed me. Eagerly, I kissed him back.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I sighed and looked at Dean. "Why am I coming with you to see Lisa?"

"She loved you!" Dean smiled.

"Yeah...but I don't need to be there for this." I sighed again. "Can't you just drop me back off at Connor's?"

"Connor has enough people to take care of right now. He needs to learn how to take care of Cody and Erica without your help."

Dean was right but of course I wouldn't tell him that. Five minutes later we were standing in Lisa Braeden's doorway. He knocked and she came to the door looking as pretty as I remembered. She looked shocked but smiled. "Dean!"

He grinned. "Lisa. How's it going?"

"Wow. So, how long has it been?"

"Eight, going on nine years now. Crazy, right?"

"Yeah." She looked at me and smiled at how much I grew. "So, what are you two doing here?"

"Oh, we were just passing through, and couldn't resist. I remembered that you love surprises." He smirked and I gagged.

"Yeah. Dean Winchester. Wow. Just…wow." He laughed and I shook my head._ "_I'm sorry, you kind of came at a bad time. I'm having a party."

"A party? I _love _parties." Lisa led us into the backyard. There were balloons, cake, gifts, even a Moon Bounce. Children were running around, playing, while the adults stood around talking. "So, uh…who's the party for?" He asked confused. I smiled looking around.

"Ben. My son."

My head shot towards her and Dean looked surprised. "Oh. You have a—"

"Yeah. That's him." She pointed to Ben. And if possible my eyes opened even wider. The kid was a mini Dean.

"Yes!" The kid shouted. "AC/DC rules! Awesome!" I kept staring at the mini...Pod-Dean person.

"How old?"

"Eight." I looked at Dean and he seemed to be doing the math looking concerned. Lisa saw two people walk into her kitchen. "Oh, Dean, Maddie, could you excuse me a minute?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, sure. Don't mind us."

Dean and I looked around the party. The cake was designed like a racetrack, with two muscle cars racing. Across the yard, I noticed two women admiring Dean. I smirked when suddenly I could hear them. I rubbed my belly gently. "Did you hear Lisa call him "Dean"?"

"No, why?"

"You don't know about Dean? _The _Dean? "Best night of my life" Dean?"

" No, tell me." The one demanded.

"Oh, my God. So, they had this crazy, semi-illegal—"Of course that's when Dean turned around from the cake and looked at them confused.

"Um... Hi."

"Hi." The one telling the story smiled.

"Hello." The other one said seductively. I tried hard not to laugh.

Dean looked even more confused and we walked away. I smiled as we headed towards Ben. "What's up?" Ben asked us.

"What's up with you?" Dean replied. I felt the little kid eye me and I wanted to throw up knowing he could be my nephew. Thankfully, a mother and daughter walked by. I watched as Dean and Ben checked them out. I shook my head. "So, it's your birthday."

"Guilty." He nodded.

"It's a cool party." Dean noted.

"Dude, it's so freakin' sweet. And this Moon Bounce –- it's epic!"

I smiled. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome."

Ben looked at me. "You know who else thinks they're awesome? Chicks. It's like Hot Chick City out there."

He left us to go hop on the Moon Bounce. Dean looked pretty concerned and I understood why; this kid was just like him. We walked into the kitchen where Lisa was standing alone. "Hey. So, I met Ben. Cool kid." We all looked at him. _"_You know, I couldn't help but notice that he's turning eight." I bit my lip as Lisa didn't follow. "You and me. You know."

Lisa scoffed. "You're not trying to ask me if he's yours."

"No. No, of course not." He paused. "He's not, is he?"

"What? No!"

"Right."

A few minutes later I left the house to go to a diner just outside the subdivision. Dean gave me some money so I could eat. Sitting in a booth I was using the internet on my iphone to look up some ritual stuff I got from Bobby.

"Hello, Maddie." I looked up quickly and saw the blonde demon from before.

"You've been following me since Lincoln." I shot at him not stupid.

He pushed my phone away to the side and grabbed a french fry. "Not much gets by you, huh?" He bit the fry and smirked. _"_These are amazing. It's like deep-fried crack. Try some."

I moved closer and lowered my voice. "That knife you had – you can kill demons with that thing?"

"Sure comes in handy when I have to swoop in and save the damsel in distress." He grabbed the plate the empty coffee cup was sitting on and poured a mountain of ketchup on it. "Where'd you get it?"

"SkyMall."

I sighed and leaned back. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm interested in you."

"Why?" I repeated.

"Because you're a pregnant teen. I love a live MTV show. And then there's the whole anti-Christ thing."

"Excuse me?"

"You know: generation of psychic kids, Yellow-Eyed Demon rounds you up, _Celebrity Deathmatch _ensues. You're the sole survivor."

"How do you know about that?" I demanded.

"I'm a good hunter. So, Yellow Eyes had some pretty big plans for you, Maddie."

"Had being the key word."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Ding, dong, the demon's dead. Good job with that. Doesn't change the fact that you're special. In that Anthony Michael Hall, ESP-vision kind of way."

I shook my head. "No. No, that stuff's not happening anymore. Not since Yellow Eyes died." Thankfully, no visions.

"Well, I'm thinking you're still a pretty big deal. I mean, after all that business with your mom."

I tilted my head. "What about my mom?"

"You know, what happened to her friends…" I stared at him. "You don't know? You have got a little bit of catching up to do, my friend. So, why don't you look into your mom's pals and then give me a call and we'll talk again." He grabbed my hand and put his cell number on it then stood to leave. "And by the way, you do know there's a job in this town, right?"

He walked away and suddenly, my cell rang. "Hello?"

"_Dude. There is a job here."_

I looked out the window trying to see her. "Really?"

"Y_eah. Yo__u know that one freak accident we read about in the paper? Turns out__, there're__ four more that never even made the paper. All in this Morning Hill gated community: people falling off of ladders and drowning in their Jacuzzis all over the neighborhood."_

"That _is _weird."

"_Yeah, something's up. Something these nice, big gates can't protect them from."_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sam and I sat in the motel room. He was looking up ritual stuff, secretly of course, and I was looking up stuff on the case. I looked up when Dean stormed in. "Something's wrong with the kids in this town."

I scoffed and nodded. "Yeah. Tell me about it. So, what do you know about changelings?"

"Evil monster babies?"

I made a shrugging face. "No, not necessarily babies."

"They're kids. Creepy stare-at-you-like-you're-lunch kids."

Sam nodded and hit the ritual information. "Yeah. There's one in every victim's house."

A little later, Dean sat making a blowtorch as Sam was in front of his laptop, and I paced. "So, changelings can perfectly mimic children. According to lore, they climb in the window, snatch the kid. And there were marks on the windowsill at one of the kids' houses. Looked to me like blood." I clarified.

Dean nodded. "So, the changeling grabs the kid, assumes its form, and joins the happy family, just for kicks?"

"Not quite." Sam answered. "Changelings feed on the mom – synovial fluid. The moms have these odd bruises on the back of their necks. Changelings can drain them for a few weeks before Mom finally croaks."

"And then there's Dad and the babysitter." Dean noted.

I shook my head while pacing. "Yeah. Seems like anyone who gets between the changeling's food source ends up dead."

"And fire's the only way to waste them?"

"Yup." Sam answered.

"Great. Well, we'll just bust in, drag the kids out, torch them on the front lawn. That'll play great with the neighbors. What about the real ones? What happens to them?"

I sighed and grabbed a book not bothering to stop pacing. "According to lore, they stash them underground somewhere. Now, I don't know why, but if it's true, the real kids might be out there somewhere."

"We better start looking." Dean stood up and I grabbed my bag. "So, any kid in the neighborhood is vulnerable?"

"Yeah."

Dean met my eyes and we made the same connection. "We've gotta make a stop. I wanna check on someone."

"Well, Dean, if the real kids are still alive, we don't have time to— " Sam tried.

"We have to."

Sam and I waited in the car as Dean talked to Lisa. I winced when she slammed the door in his face. He ran back to the car. "It took Ben. He's changed."

I sat up. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I checked his windowsill."

"Blood?" Sam demanded.

"I don't think it is blood. And I think I know where the kids are."

We pulled away and drove to another area of the gated community. Dean parked in front of a house that was in the middle of being constructed. After getting out of the Impala, we approached a pile of dirt at the worksite.

"Red dirt. That's what was on the window." Sam observed.

"All right, you take the front. We'll go around."

I followed Dean and split away from Sam and into the half-finished house. Nothing. That's all that was in the house. Suddenly, I heard a crashing noise. I tapped Dean's shoulder and looked around a bit more then finally spotted it: a cage hidden behind one of the walls. The real Ben was inside, reaching his arms through the bars to us.

"Ben? Ben, it's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" Dean soothed. Ilooked around and found the other cages and children all lined up. _"_Come on." Bengot out and instantly wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

I looked around trying to find a way out without hurting the children. "All right, everybody back! Everybody back! Cover your eyes!" As the kids covered the heads, I used a rock on the ground to smash open the new window.

"Here." I looked as Ben shrugged off his jacket. "Use this."

I smiled at the awesome kid and laid the jacket down. Dean came over to help me lift the kids. "All right, man. Come on, come on!"

I watched as Ben got the other kids out first. One by one, we helped them out."

Suddenly, Sam came running down stairs. "Dean, there's a mother."

I looked over. "A mother changeling?" I demanded.

"Yeah. We've gotta get these kids out, quick."

Dean nodded to another cage. "Right there, there's one more. You've gotta break the lock." Dean sighed as we got more kids out. "I guess that's why the changelings are keeping the kids alive – so the mom can snack on them."

Just then, the changeling realtor entered, causing one of the girls to scream. Luckily for me, and the baby, Sam and Dean ran to fight it off as Ben and I got the rest of the kids out. I looked over and saw Dean finally gets the upper hand in the fight, back the changeling into a corner. Sam finished the job, lighting up the blowtorch and killing her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I sat at the motel table. It was finally time. I grabbed my cell and made the first call. "Hi. I needed to check some facts with your secretary about a fire that occurred on November 24, 2006, in Lawrence, Kansas. Hardecker was his name_…_Okay. Great."

Next call. "I was just trying to find out the date he died."

Then the next. "This is Police Chief Jill Jones."

Next call. "July thirteenth?"

Another after that. "Can you check the records for me for a Robert Campbell –- July 19, 2001…Dead on arrival."

Next. "What I'm after is cause of death…Heart condition? Wasn't he a cardiac surgeon? Wouldn't he have known about that?"

Another one. "I'm looking for information on Mrs. Wallace's death."

Yet another one. "Two deaths? Who was the other?...Ed Campbell."

Again. "Any survivors?No, that's all I needed. Thank you very much."

Throughout those phone calls, I continued to cross names off of a list. Finally I hung up the phone, defeated. "Oh my God."

Later, I called Danny, the dude from the diner, to the motel. "They're dead. All of them. All my mom's friends – her doctor, her uncle. Everyone who ever knew her, systematically wiped off the map one at a time. Someone went through a hell of a lot of trouble, trying to cover their tracks."

"Yep – the Yellow-Eyed Demon." He nodded.

"So, what's your deal? You show up wherever I am, you know all about me, you know all about my mom."

"Hey, I already told you. I'm just—"

I interrupted frustrated. "Oh, right. Yeah yeah, just a hunter. Just some hunter who happens to know more about my own family than I do. Just tell me who you are."

"Maddie…"

"Just tell me who you are."

"It doesn't matter—"

"Just tell me who you are!" I yelled.

"Fine." He sighed after a pause. He blinked his eyes once, and they become completely black. I swore and backed away towards my bag on the bed. "Think twice before going for that holy water."

"Give me one reason I shouldn't!"

"I'm here to help you, Maddie."

"Is that some kind of joke?" I demanded.

"God's honest truth or whatever." He rolled her eyes.

"You're a demon." I sneered.

"Don't be such a racist. I'm here because I wanna help you. And I can, if you trust me."

"Trust you?"I held out the flask of holy water ready to throw it.

"Maddie calm down."

"Start talking. All those murders – what was the demon trying to cover up?"

"I don't know."

"What happened to my mother?"

"I honestly don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out. All I know is that it's about you."

"What?" I demanded lowering the bottle a little.

"Don't you get it, Maddie? It's _all _about you. What happened to your mom, what happened to her friends – they're trying to cover up what he did to _you_. And I wanna help you figure it out."

"Why would you wanna help me?"

"I have my reasons. Not all demons are the same, Maddie. Not all of us want the same thing. Me? I wanna help you from time to time. That's all. And if you let me, there's something in it for you."

"What could you possibly—"

"I can help you save your brother." Danny face fell and I lowered the flask. He had me.


	3. The Truth Reviled

**Hey Guys :D Sooo...I have two chapters that will be posted! Hopefully the next one will be posted tonight or tomorrow. Then I gonna get the next one posted and then Christmas episode posted on Christmas. This be my goal. Wish me luck, enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 3**

**Third Person**

Maddie looked around holding her flare gun close to her side. Something didn't feel right. As she turned the corner, she stayed hidden in the shadow. She didn't know if it was the fact that she had to waste a demon possessing a little girl, or the fact that the little girl was for sure dead, that made her feel more sick. Acheri. That was what they were hunting.

A demon that disguises itself as a little girl from Indian folk tradition. Acheri are said to inhabit the mountains and murder travelers who are taken by its helpless exterior. A form of protection against them is to wear a red thread around the neck. Which is why Maddie was sporting a piece around her neck.

The girl froze when she heard something behind her. She spun and held the flare gun out, ready to use it instantly, but nothing was there. Suddenly, she was thrown across the field. When she looked up, she saw a young girl walking towards her.

"You really think I'm ready to die?" The girl laughed. "I've been waiting years for this. You however, can die."

That was all Maddie witnessed before she felt herself flying. Then, everything went dark.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dean paced the floor of the hospital. He knew he should've gone with Maddie. He was stupid to let her go her own way and now his sister was lying in a hospital bed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Sam came into the waiting room holding two cups. Handing one to his older brother, he took a seat to wait for the doctor to come out.

When Dean's phone rang, he grabbed it. "Yeah?"

"_Any news?" _Bobby's voice rang through the phone.

"Not yet Bobby." Dean sighed once more.

"Boy, stop pacing. You'll dig a hole in the floor and that won't help Maddie. I'm on my way up there now."

"Bobby, you didn't need to leave. We could stop by after Maddie gets released."

"You three are family. I'm going to be there when she wakes up. I'm three hours out."

"Okay. Thanks Bobby."

"No problem. Now sit down you idjit."

Dean hung up and dug his cell back into his pocket. He sat back down next to his brother and sighed. "I swear, she keeps getting hurt."

"Don't go and do anything Dean." Sam growled out.

The eldest Winchester looked at his brother for a moment then softly he sighed, "I won't Sammy."

Sam nodded once and went back to looking at the floor while slowly drinking his hospital coffee. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the doctor walked out. Both the brothers stood up instantly and nearly ran over to him. "How is she doc?"

"She's resting. Maddie hit her head and has a concussion but it was safe for her to sleep. She hurt her arm and I understand that it was once broken so that'll be sore for some time. I am also happy to report that the baby is okay and healthy."

Dean froze. "B-Baby?" He spit out a laugh as best he could. "I think we're talking about the wrong Maddie here doc."

The doctor shook his head. "Madeline Fitzgerald."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Maddie was pregnant? "H-How far along is she doc?" Sam asked softly.

"Roughly, I'd say about 20 weeks. She's showing."

"Thanks doc." Dean's gruff voice said quietly. He and Sam sat down in the waiting room chairs to think before going to see their pregnant little sister.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Something felt weird. I couldn't understand what was happening. I looked around and instantly knew where I was. Lawrence.

"Hello Maddie." A voice smirked behind me. I spun around and there he stood. My twin. "You look surprised to see me Maddie."

I looked around the room again trying to ignore him. I wasn't sure if I was stuck in a vision or an alternate reality again. "I'm okay." I muttered.

"Now Maddie, that's the last thing you are." I looked at Aiden. "See, you're stuck in here with me." He smirked and instantly I saw the evil in him. Slowly, I backed away but with every step, he grew closer to me. "Don't be scared Mads, it's just me. Your brother."

"My brother wouldn't be trapping me in my own head!" I growled.

"Well, that demon helped me. The little girl you were hunting. When she threw you she did something. I don't really know what it was but because of it, I'm now here. And I'm not leaving. Even when you're awake, you'll still hear my nagging little voice, always bothering you. And when you're asleep," He chucked darkly, "Well then you're mine."

"Why are you doing this?" I screamed at him. "What do you want?"

"You'll see sooner or later. For now, that's my little secret."

"I didn't know you were out there! I didn't know I had a twin! If I did I would've looked for you! I swear!"

Aiden looked over at me and for a moment I saw the brother I had in the alternate reality, but with a flash, he was gone and the cold monster was back. "That doesn't matter. I'm more powerful then you can imagine because of Azazel."

"It's the demon blood Aiden! It's in me too!"

"I know." He smirked. "But I have more." Aiden trapped me in between his arms and looked down at me. Softly he whispered, "You're my little sister, but you're also my prisoner. You think Stanton will be able to save you? You even try to give him clues of my presence, and... well..." His hand traced over my baby bump as my eyes filled with tears that spilled over as his hot breath whispered in my ear, "I don't want to hurt my nephew Maddie; don't make it come to that. The decision is yours."

I nodded knowing I wouldn't be able to speak as a sob escaped from my mouth.

"Aww, don't cry Maddie. Your baby is safe for now. That's what matters." I nodded again. "Good." He kissed the top of my head. "It's time to wake up little sister. I'll see you later." I met his eyes, just in time to see them flash red.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I moaned painfully as I started waking up. An annoying _beep...__beep...beep _was the only noise radiating through the room. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see where I was. Everything was blurry since someone had taken my contacts out, but I could make out the outline of a hospital room. I looked over at the table and saw my glasses. Grabbing them, I slipped them onto my face before sitting up more.

The door opened and a nurse in purple scrubs came in. "Oh, you're awake." She smiled sweetly. She couldn't be older than twenty. I nodded. "The doctor will be happy to know. How do you feel?"

I bit my lip not really sure how to answer. Was everything just a dream that I just had? A nightmare?

"_You wish I was only in your dreams Maddie."_ A voice smirked in my head. I closed my eyes. "_Now, answer the nice lady's question."_

I looked up at her. "I'm a little sore." I answered softly.

"That's expected. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"I imagine. You're eating for two so the hospital will give you a little more than normal patients usually receive."

I started to nod but then I froze realizing what happened and looked up quickly. "You know I'm pregnant?" I demanded.

"Sweetheart, I had to put the gown on you. I had seen that you're pregnant."

"Does the doctor know?" I asked softly.

"It's my job to tell him. I had to."

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. "And did he..." I couldn't finish.

The nurse looked at me sympathetically, "Yes, he told your brothers."

Leaning my head back, I swore and took a deep breath. First, I was pregnant, with a half demon child. Second, my older twin brother was keeping me hostage in my own mind. Third, Sam and Dean just found out I was pregnant...yeah. I definitely am on death row.

An hour later, my door finally opened and a familiar face walked in. "Bobby!" I squealed happily.

"Hey darlin'" He smiled.

I smiled at him. "I'm happy you're here."

"I bet you are. You're in some mess girl." Bobby gave me a stern look. "Your brothers ain't happy."

Looking down at the hospital bed, I whispered, "I know. I...I was gonna tell them, I just..."

"Well they know now."

I opened my mouth to reply but the door opened again and in walked my two older brothers. They didn't look happy but in their eyes I saw the relief that I was okay and that's all that mattered at the moment.

Sam looked at me and walked over. Instantly, he wrapped his long arms around my chest, enveloping me in one of his safe hugs that used to protect me from the scary monsters. I closed my eyes and snuggled into that chest. "I'm happy you're okay baby." He whispered.

"She's not a baby Sammy." Dean's voice grunted. I looked up quickly; it was more dad's voice than his own. "Babies don't have babies." I opened my mouth to explain only to be cut off. "You really don't want to speak right now Madeline!"

I should've listened to that warning, but, of course, I didn't. "And how many children do you have running around because of those one night stands Dean?" I demanded. "Ben isn't the only one!"

Dean's eyes flashed darkly. I sat in the bed still as my irate brother walk over to me. Grabbing the back of my neck, he growled in my ear. "You really think copping an attitude with me is wise? You're seventeen, pregnant, and in deep shit. Lose. The. Attitude."

"Yes sir." I whispered.

"Wise decision." He squeezed my neck one last time then finally let go.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I was breathing hard as I ran through the dark, long hallways. Aiden's laugh followed me. "You can't run from me Maddie! This is my world!"

"It's my head!" I screamed.

He laughed again and was suddenly in front of me. "But I'm in control of it." He moved closer to me. "Aww come on. You're my little sister; it's my job to make you scared. I love ya sis."

"Just leave me alone! Please!"

"Then find me." I looked at him weird. "Find where I am in person Maddie, then maybe, maybe I'll leave you alone in here."

"How am I supposed to find you?"

Aiden smirked. "Oh, Danny will know where I am."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I wrapped my arms around my stomach as I sat in the back seat of the impala. "What the fuck were you thinking Maddie?" Dean growled.

"You have options Maddie. You can give the baby to a family who can take care of it. Who doesn't hunt."

I opened my mouth but Dean cut me off. "No Sam, she's keeping that baby. It's family. She got herself into this mess, she's going to deal with the responsibility of it."

"Dean, she's still a kid herself. She can't raise a baby alone."

"She won't be alone. She'll have me." A new voice proclaimed.

My eyes widened as Dean slammed on the breaks. "Stanton."

My brother turned around and glared at my demon boyfriend. "You have a lot of fucking nerve coming here right now."

"I didn't come at all while she was in the hospital. I deserve to see her."

"You really think making demands is smart right now?" Dean growled.

"Dean!" I stepped forward. "He has a right to see me!"

Dean growled again and my eyes grew as dad's journal came out of nowhere. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-"_

I ran and jumped grabbing the journal from him knowing he didn't have the exorcism memorized like Sam and I. "Dean no!" I stood in front of Stanton who was very calm; as if he was expecting this to happen. Which, he probably was.

"Move Madeline."

"No! I need him here for the baby, Dean! I won't know what to do when his powers come in!"

"He?" Sam asked stepping forward. "It's too early for you to know the sex Maddie."

I bit my lip not knowing if I should tell them about _those _visions I've been having. "What aren't you telling us?" Dean demanded in a dangerous voice. Stanton nudged me gently and I gulped before softly telling my brothers the truth. "So…you knew you were gonna get pregnant, and you didn't do a damn thing to fucking prevent it?" Dean growled even more pissed.

"NO!" I screamed. "I didn't know when the vision was gonna come true! I didn't plan on having sex!"

Dean stared at me to see if I was lying or not. He stared for what seemed to be hours. Finally he sighed, "We're not done talking about this. As for you," He glared at Stanton, "I won't kill you…yet. But, if you're not there for my sister or that baby, you're fucking dead."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I sighed and sat there thinking. Maybe I shouldn't do this, I thought. I already knew the answer to that. I knew what I had to do. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and summoned Danny. "You know there is a reason I gave you my cell right?" I spun around as his eyes scanned the room. "Where's the stuff you used to summon me?"

"I've never used stuff to summon a demon. Well, not since my deal with Stanton."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Nothing at all?"

"Nope."

"Hmm," He wondered. "What is it you need with me today Miss Winchester?"

I sighed, "I need your help."

"I'm surprised you trust me enough."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I don't trust you, and I should be telling Stanton about you, but I can't. Not if you help me."

His eyebrow rose higher, "Help you with…?"

"Finding Aiden."

The demon looked at me surprised. "What makes you think I know where he is?"

"He told me you do." I explained to Danny how my twin was holding me captive in my own head and if he helped me find my brother how I would help him with whatever he needed done.

Danny gave me his infamous smirk. "Deal."

That's how I got to where I was now. I was about to see my twin; my evil twin. Grabbing the paper that had the address Danny gave me, I walked down the streets of New York City. Not only would my brothers freak out if they knew I was here, but Stanton would have my ass for even trying something like this. Especially while pregnant.

Turning the corner, I walked for what felt like another block before finally reaching the house. I slowly climbed up the steps and knocked on the door. A tall, white haired teen opened the great big oak door. One look at me and a sigh erupted from his thin body. "Damn." He muttered and kicked the door open more. "Get in." I followed his order and walked inside. "Stefan! I fucking owe you $50! She showed!"

"Ha!" A voice shouted from the kitchen. "Told you jackass!"

I looked around the big, fancy house as the guy led me through it. "I can't believe you were stupid enough to actually show."

"Excuse me?"

He shook his head. "You don't know anything about your brother kid. He's not a good guy. He's evil." A smirk formed on his face. "But then again, we all are in this house."

I looked up at the teen and stared at his face. He smiled down at me and instantly backed away seeing fangs. A laugh sounded from the kitchen as a very petite girl made her way towards us. "Now Isaac, it's not very nice to scare the child while she's pregnant."

The teen Isaac rolled his eyes. "Why should I care if she gets scared?"

"Because she's Aiden's little sister. Not food."

He rolled his eyes again. "You can care about your boyfriend's sister if you want to."

My head snapped to her. My brother was dating her? She was beautiful. Her eyes met mine. Once again, I saw fangs as she smiled down at me. "Aiden's still in the shower. Take her to his study or something. Just don't touch her. His orders."

Isaac sighed. "Aww, come on Jinx. Don't take away all my fun."

The girl smirked up at him and I could instantly tell that they were related. "I'll get something for you to play with later Isaac."

He smirked at his sister as she walked up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. Isaac opened a door and forced me inside. Looking around, I saw a desk and a TV in the corner. It was an office. "Sit on the couch till Aiden gets here. Jinx went to tell him that you actually showed."

Suddenly another head popped up in the room causing me to jump. "You owe me."

The white haired teen sighed and pulled out his wallet. "Here dumbass."

"Thank you." The guy named Stefan smirked. "Boss man is on his way down."

"Okay." Isaac stood and walked out. I heard a hushed voice in the hallway while I sat in the room alone. Then, the door opened more and he walked in. My brother.

"Hello Maddie."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Before I knew it, I was pinned to the wall with Aiden's strong body pinning me. "I'm happy you came Maddie. We needed some family time."

"You can get out of my head now then."

My brother chuckled. "I don't know if I'm ready to do that just yet."

"I came here! I found you!"

"Yes, you did find me. Good job, but that doesn't mean my games are over."

"Get out of my head." I growled commandingly.

Suddenly any joking matter escaped from my twin's face and all I saw was evil. Darkly, he growled, "You think you're in the position to tell me what to do Maddie?" His voice grew darker, more evil. "I basically own you right now. You're in my house, filled with my people who will kill you if I say the word. You may want to open your eyes to how much danger you really are in."

I nodded unable to speak. "Good girl. Now, if you want out of this house safely, you won't disrespect me again."

"Okay." I whispered.

"Good girl."

I closed my eyes and waited for what was going to come next, but before I knew it, the door opened and Jinx walked in. "Baby?"

"Hmm?" He looked up and over at his girlfriend.

"Ruby." Was all she said.

"Fuck." Aiden let me go and walked out of the room. I followed him and Jinx and saw a blonde standing next to Stefan. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Ruby looked up from talking with Stefan. "Is that anyway to great an old friend?"

"You were never my friend." He growled. "Now once more, _what _are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take your sister home before Sam wakes up and notices she's gone."

"Back off." He growled. "You're not welcome to touch my sister _ever_. Now, _get out."_

I looked at Aiden surprised. Was he protecting me? "Well, well, well, and here I thought you were in the middle of scaring her into an early labor. Now you're protecting her?"

"It's none of your concern what I do with my sister. You are not to be near her Ruby. If I find out you're doing anything with her, or my brothers, you will be fucking sorry. They're mine."

Ruby only chuckled. "We'll see." In the blink of an eye, the demon was gone.

Slowly, I followed Aiden back into the office. "You…You protected me."

"Of course I did."

"But…why?" I was in shock.

"You're my little sister. I'm the only demon, well…half demon, who can hurt you."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Wait," Stanton whispered, "He _protected _you?"

"Yeah!" I nodded.

"And…he's letting you tell me now?"

"I guess he figures that you can know now that he's met with me."

" I don't like this Mads, he might be planning something." Stanton sighed.

I shook my head, "I don't think he is. I'm starting…to trust him. He doesn't want me to tell Sam and Dean though, so I won't, but…this is my chance to be with my brother."

Stanton sighed again, "Just be careful, stay on guard, and if you need me, call, no matter what."

"I will Stanton."

A few days later I was in the car with my brothers. I sighed getting frustrated. "Because "demon", that's why. I mean, the second you find out this Danny dude is a demon, you go for the holy water. You don't chat!"

"No one was chatting, Dean." I nearly growled.

"Oh, yeah? Then, why didn't you send his ass back to hell?"

"Because he said he might be able to help us out."

"How?" Dean demanded but I didn't answer. "No, really, Maddie, how? How could he _possibly _help us?"

"He told me he could help you, okay? Help you out of the crossroads deal."

"What is wrong with you, huh? He's lying! You've gotta know that, don't you? He knows what your weakness is: it's me.What else did he say?" I stayed silent again. "Dude?" He warned.

"Nothing." Dean gave me a look through the mirror. "Nothing, okay? Look, I'm not an idiot, Dean! I'm not talking about trusting him! I'm talking about _using _him. We're at war, right? And we don't know jack about the enemy. We don't know where they are, we don't know what they're doing. Hell, we don't even know what they want. Now, this Danny guy knows more than we will ever find out on our own. Now, yes, it's a risk. I know that. But we need to take it."

"You're okay, right? I mean, you're feeling okay—"

I interrupted fed up. "Yes! I'm fine! Why are you always asking me that?"

Suddenly we were all silent as a phone rang. Sam and Dean both looked at their phones. "It's not mine." Sam said.

"Mines on vibrate."

Dean shook his head looking at his phone. "No." His face suddenly showed recognition. _"_Check the glove compartment. It's Dad's."

"Dad's?" Sam demanded and I leaned forward.

"Yes. I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call."

Sam went through the glove compartment before finally fishing it out. "Hello?_…_Yes, this is Edgar Casey." He shrugged at us._ "_No, no. Don't call the police. I'll handle this myself_… _Thanks. You know, can you just lock it back up for me? _…_Great. You know, I don't have my book in front of me. Do you have the address? Sure, okay. Go ahead. He grabbed a pen that Dean held out. "Right. Thanks a lot." He hung up._ "_Did Dad ever tell you he kept a container at a storage place?"

"What?" Dean asked surprised.

"Outside of Buffalo?"

I looked at Dean surprised. "No way."

"Yeah. And someone just broke into it."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Later on we were riding in the elevator up to Dad's storage unit. "Man…"

Sam looked over at Dean as I leaned back against the wall. "What?"

"Just Dad. You know, him and his secrets. I spend all this time with the guy, and it's like I barely even know the man."

"Well, we're about to learn something." I looked up as the elevator came to a stop. We walked to the door and easily broke open the lock and entered noticing the Devil's Trap. There are also bloody footsteps trailing into the facility.

"No demons allowed." I muttered.

"Blood." Dean pointed out.

Sam crouched down to examine it closer. There was a tripwire set up along the doorway as well. "Check this out."

"Whoever broke in here got attacked." I nodded.

Dean scoffed. "Dear old Dad. Hey, there are two sets of boot tracks here. Looks like it was a two-man job. And our friend with the buckshot in him looks like he kept walking."

"So, what's the deal? Dad would do work here, or something?" Sam questioned.

Dean sighed. "Living the high life, as usual." Welooked around the storage unit some more. There were filing cabinets, shelves, and all kinds of artifacts everywhere. Dean picked up a small trophy, brushing off the dust to read it. "1995."

"No way!" Sam grabbed it. "That's my division championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this."

"I can't believe dad let you do soccer and I got my ass beat when I lied to you guys to do it after he said no."

Dean ignored me. "Yeah, it's probably the closest you ever came to being a boy." I smirked trying not to laugh at the look Sam gave out brother. Dean grabbed a rifle lying nearby. "Oh, wow! It's my first sawed-off. I made it myself. In the sixth grade." He cocked it looking pleased.

I sighed and walked around the storage unit. There were shelves full of stuff dad kept of Sam and Dean's, but nothing was mine. Then, I froze seeing it. Slowly, I grabbed the picture. Tears fell from my eyes as I looked down at it. Standing in the back yard was mom…holding both Aiden and me.

"Holy crap." Dean's voice broke my train of thought. I walked into a room full of weapons that dad kept hidden. "Look at this, he has landmines…which they didn't take. Or the guns. I guess they knew what they were after, huh?"

"Hey, guys, check this out." We walked over to look at boxes. "See these symbols? That's binding magic. These are curse boxes."

"Curse boxes – they're supposed to keep the evil mojo in, right? Kind of like a Pandora deal?"

"Yeah. They're built to contain the power of the cursed object."

"Dad's journal did mention a whole bunch of stuff, you know? Dangerous hexed items, fetishes - he never did say where they ended up."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. This must be his toxic waste dump." He noticed an empty space on one of the shelves, where one of the boxes have clearly been stolen. "One box is missing. Great."

"Well, maybe they didn't open it."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

As we drove to the apartment building two states away where those two lived, I laid in the backseat texting Aiden. _"W__hy do you have so many questions Maddie?"_

I bit my lip replying. _"Because we didn't grow up together. I wanna know more about you."_

"My childhood was full of training. Just like yours. Except my trainers were demons. Nothing good to really tell you."

I suddenly felt bad for my older, evil twin. _"Well, how'd you meet Jinx?"_

"She was one of my trainers. But then I "graduated" and we started dating."

"Wait…how old is she?"

I swear I could sense my brother laughing as he sent his reply. "_Old."_

Looking up, I sent my reply as we pulled up in front of the apartment building. Suddenly, my phone went off in my hand telling me I had a voicemail. I put it to my ear. _"I know you're on a hunt," _Connor's voice started off, _"But the _second _it's done I want you on your way here. I will call Dean later to get you here. _We need to talk. _And it will be a long one."_

I gulped hanging up. Connor knew something, and he wasn't happy. As Sam and Dean walked up to the apartment I called Connor back. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Con…" I said softly.

"_Maddie." _He growled. _"How stupid are you?"_

"Um…" I didn't know how to answer that.

"_I hear you've found your brother."_

"…How?" I demanded surprised.

"_It doesn't matter how!"_ I gulped. _"I want you here after that hunt. Am I clear?"_

"Yes sir." I whispered.

"_Good." _He hung up.

I sighed and waited for my brothers to come back. When they finally did, we drove to a party store. I leaned over the seat and looked onto Dad's journal with Sam. Dean opened the driver's side door and got in holding a brown paper sack. "I'm not finding anything on it in Dad's journal Dean." I started laughing when he held out lottery tickets to Sam with a smile. "Dean, come on."

"What? Hey, that was _my _gun he was aiming at your head. My guns don't jam. So, that was a lucky break. Not to mention, them taking themselves out, also a lucky break. Here. Scratch one. Come on, Sam. Scratch and win!"

Sam sighed and took one before starting to scratch it. "Dean, it's gotta be cursed somehow. Otherwise,

Dad wouldn't have locked it up." He finished and handed the ticket back to Dean.

" Twelve hundred dollars." My eyes widened. "You just won twelve-hundred dollars." He laughed. "I don't know, man. Doesn't seem that cursed to me."

Bobby called Sam's phone and I tuned out their conversation still worried about what Connor was planning. He was _pissed. _It kind of reminded me of when I made my deal with Stanton. Finally, Sam hung up with Bobby as we pulled into a restaurant. _"_Dude." Dean smirked. "We're up fifteen grand."

Sam just shook his head unhappy. "Don't worry. Bobby will find a way to break it. Until then, I say we hit Vegas, pull a little _Rain Man. _You can be Rain Man."

Sam sighed. "We just lay low until Bobby calls back, okay?" We walked into the restaurant. To the owner he said, "Hi. Table for three, please."

"Congratulations!" He shouted causing me to jump.

"Exciting, I know." Dean smirked.

"You are the one-millionth guest of the Biggerson's restaurant family!" The owner bent down and handed us a giant check that rewarded us in free food. Employee's came up and snapped a picture causing me to blink rapidly. I think only Dean smiled in this one as streamers rained down us.

A little later I was eating this mountain of Oreo ice cream with a brownie as Dean wolfed down his desert. "Bobby's right. This lore goes way back – pure hoodoo. You can't just cut one off any rabbit. It has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, on a Friday the thirteenth."

"Damn." I said taking another bite.

Dean looked up. "I think from now on, we only go to places with Biggerson's." I rolled my eyes but giggled as he clutched his forehead from a brain freeze.

The waitress came up to the table then. I raised my eyebrow at her short black hair. Instantly, I could tell it was a wig. "Can I freshen you up?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Sam pushed his cup to her before turning back to the laptop.

The waitress refilled his coffee cup, smiling flirtatiously, but then she accidentally spilt some of the coffee on the table. "Oh!"

Sam pushed his laptop out of the way. "Oh, no worries. That's okay. I got it."

She ignored him and wiped the coffee up with a rag. "It's no trouble, really."

"Okay." Sam smiled a little.

"Sorry about that." She leaned in close giggling.

"That's all right."

Giving him a smile, she walked away and my two brothers checked her out as she left causing me to roll my eyes. "Dude. If you were _ever _gonna get lucky." Dean smirked.

"Shut up." Just then, he grabbed his coffee cup, and it fell out of his hand, spilling all over the table and into his lap. He stood up, trying to avoid the spill, and knocks over a waiter passing through. The waiter and his tray of food fall to the floor. "Oh! Oh, jeez! Sorry!"

I looked at Dean. "How is that good?" Sam over turned his coat pocket and my eyes widened seeing the rabbit's foot was gone. "Son of a bitch!"

We stood and ran out of the restaurant. "Come on." Dean ushered. We ran through the parkinglot when Sam suddenly tripped over his own feet and came crashing down. "Wow. You suck." He helped or brother up. "So, what, now your luck turns bad?"

"I guess." He sighed.

"I wonder how bad."

The three of us walked back to "Grossman's" apartment to talk to him about the rabbit's foot. As we walked back to the car, Dean's phone rang. _"_Hello?…Bobby, that's great. Except Sam, uh…Sam lost the foot…"

I looked back and watched as Sam stepped on gum. I rolled my eyes and looked straight ahead again. "Bobby, listen. This hot chick stole it from him. I'm serious: in her mid-twenties, and she was sharp, you know? Good enough of a con to play us…And she only gave the guys she hired a name – probably an alias or something. _"_Luigi" or something?"

"Lugosi." Sam and I said together.

"Lugosi." He repeated to Bobby. "Bela Lugosi? That's cute…She knew about the rabbit's foot. Is she a hunter?…Well, I guess she's back…"Great." … " Thanks, Bobby. Again."

Once Dean hung up we both turned to our brother who was sulking. "What?" I questioned.

Sam pouted. "I lost my shoe."

Dean and I looked down and saw his foot, which was shoeless. Dean rolled his eyes and I tried hard not to giggle as we walked away.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

An hour later we were pulling into a motel parking lot."All right, Bobby, thanks. We owe you another one." Dean hung up the phone. "All right, Bobby's got a pretty good authority that this Bela chick lives in Queens. So, it'll take Maddie and me about two hours to get there."

"So, what are we doing here?" Sam asked.

"You, my brother, are staying here because I don't want your bad luck getting us killed."

I smirked as Dean went in and got a room key for Sam. "So what am I even supposed to do, Dean?" Sam demanded as we walked in.

"Nothing, nothing. Come here. I don't want you doing anything." Dean pulled out a chair from the table and placed it in the middle of the room. I want you to sit right here and don't move, okay? Don't turn on the light, don't turn off the light. Don't even scratch your nose."

I smiled at Sam widely before walking out of the motel room with Dean. About twenty minutes into the drive, I looked over at Dean, "Can you drop me off at Connor's after we get Sam's luck back?"

"Huh, he left a voicemail on my phone asking the same thing. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, we just wanna hang out, now that you guys know I'm pregnant and everything."

Dean sighed, "I really should kick your ass, then kill you for that." I looked down and bit my lip hard. "Look, it's too late for me to give you the sex talk and shit, but you have a choice you need to make. If you're keeping it or-"

"I'm keeping my baby, Dean." I interrupted. "He's gonna be a half demon, that alone is too much for anyone to handle. I'll have Stanton who agreed that when he's born we're gonna bind his powers till he's old enough so he won't hurt himself."

"That's good I guess." Dean sighed. "It's just…you're only seventeen Maddie."

"I know Dean…I didn't plan this. We only had sex once and-"

"Whoa!" Dean interrupted. "I really don't wanna hear the rest of that sentence."

I smirked. Finally, we arrived in Queens at Bela's apartment. I smirked again seeing how fancy it was. Easily, we disarmed her alarm system and posted a sticky note on it. In a matter of minutes we watched as she spun around to face us. Dean and I had our guns pointed at her. She aimed her gun back at us.

"You left without your tip." Dean deadpanned.

"You're gonna give it back." I motioned.

She laughed. ":Sweetie, no, I'm not."

"Yeah, we'll see. Bela, right?" Dean asked.

"That's right, _Dean_. Oh…and _Maddie._"

"You know the thing is cursed, don't you?" I demanded.

"You'd be surprised what some people would pay for something like that."

"Really?"

"There's a lucrative market out there. A lot of money to be made. You hunters, with all those amulets and talismans you use to stop those big, bad monsters – any one of them could put your children's children through college."

Dean nodded. "So, you know the truth about what's really going on out there, and this is what you decide to do with it? You become a thief?"

"I procure unique items for a select clientele."

I smirked. "Yeah. You're a thief."

"No. A _great _thief."

"Look, Bela. Our brother – he touched the foot. And when you took it from him, his luck went from—" Dean tried.

She interrupted. "I know how it works."

"So then, you know he's gonna die unless we can destroy it."

"Oh. You can have the foot." She then smirked. "For one-point-five million."

Dean and I fake laughed. "Nice. Yeah, I'll just call my banker. How'd you even find the damn thing? Stuck in the back of some storage place in the middle of nowhere?"

She looked back at the Ouija board mounted on the wall. "I just asked a few of the ghosts of the people it had killed. They were very attuned into its location."

"So, you're only out for yourself, huh? It's all about Number One?"

"Being a hunter is so much more noble? A bunch of obsessed revenge-driven sociopaths trying to save a world that can't be saved?"

"Oh, aren't you a glass half-full." I commented.

"We're all going to hell, Dean. Might as well enjoy the ride."

I grew silent and tightened my grip on my gun as Dean replied. "I actually agree with you there. Anywho, this has been charming, but look at the time. Oh, and this?" I smirked as he held up the rabbit's foot. "Looks like you're not the only one with sticky fingers. If it's any consolation, I think you're a truly awful person." I ducked as she suddenly shot at us several times but missed. Dean smirked and showed off the foot. In return, Bela shot once more, missing again. "See ya!"

I laughed as we ran off to the impala.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dean and I ran into the motel room just in time to see one of two of Gorden's hunter buddies. As he pointed the gun at Sam, Dean and I entered with our guns pointed at him. "Nope. No destiny. Just a rabbit's foot." Dean smirked.

One of the guys smirked at us. "Put the gun down, kids, or you're gonna be scraping your brain off the wall."

Dean looked down at his gun as I smirked and lowered mine. "Oh, this thing?"

"Yeah, that thing."

"Okay." He put his gun down on the table._ "_But you see, there's something about me that you don't know."

"Yeah? What would that be?" The guy and turned his gun onto Dean.

"It's my lucky day." He grabbed a pen from the end table and threw it: it landed right in the barrel of the guy's gun, jamming it. "Oh, my God! Did you see that shot?" The other guy finally made a move to punch Dean, but he easily moved out of the way making the guy fly into the wall, knocking himself out. "I'm amazing." Just as the guy removed the pen, Dean hit him in the head with the TV remote and he was knocked out as well. "I'm Batman."

I smirked and Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You're Batman."

An hour later we were standing in a cemetery to get rid of the rabbit's foot once and for all. I stared into the fire thinking for a second as Sam sprinkled some powder into it. "All right. Bone ash, cayenne pepper – that should do it."

"One second." Dean muttered while scratching off more lottery tickets.

"Dean." Sam and I said together.

"Hey," He smirked at Sam. "Back off, Jinx. I'm bringing home the bacon." Smiling, he went to his jacket and put the tickets in his pocket. He then brought the rabbit's foot over to the fire. "All right. Say goodbye, Wascally Wabbit."

"I think you'll find that belongs to me." A voice from behind smirked. We all turned to see Bela standing there with her gun raised. "Or, you know…whatever. Put the foot down, honey."

"No. You're not gonna shoot anybody. See, I happen to be able to read people. Okay, you're a thief. Fine. But you're not—" Suddenly, she shot Sam in the shoulder. My eyes widened as he fell to the ground clutching his shoulder.

"Son of a—" I went towards her.

"Back off, tiger. Back off. You make one more move, and I'll pull the trigger. You've got luck, Dean and Maddie's pregnant with a demon. You two, I can't hit. But your brother? Him, I can't miss."

Dean glared. "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't just go around shooting people like that!"

"Relax. It's a shoulder hit. I can't aim. Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people?" We stayed silent. "Put the rabbit's foot on the ground, _now_."

"All right! All right, take it easy." He bent down and made it look like he was going to put the foot down. "Think fast." He suddenly tossed it to Bela, who caught it. We all smirked.

"Damn."

"Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?"

Bela sighed, but tossed it into the fire. We watched as it burnt_. "_Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer."

"Wow. I really don't feel bad about that. Sam? Maddie?"

"Nope." I smirked at her.

"Not even a little." Sam finished.

"Hm. Maybe next time, I'll hang _you_ out to dry." She leaned on Dean's jacket smirking.

"Aw, don't go away angry. Just go away." Dean cooed.

"Have a nice night, boys." She looked at "Maddie, baby." She smirked and walked away.

Once the foot was finished burning we grabbed out things and started towards the car. "You good?" Dean asked Sam.

"I'll live."

"I guess we're back to normal now, huh? No good luck, no bad luck. Oh! I forgot. We're up forty-six thousand dollars. I almost forgot about the scratch tickets." Suddenly his smile faded as he checked his pocket. Just then, Bela drove past the cemetery honking her horn. "Son of a bitch!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Biting my lip I sat in the office waiting. Dean thought I was at Connor's when really I wasn't going there till Monday. "Ready to go?" Jinx asked me popping her head in the door.

"Yeah." I stood up, "I'm ready."

I followed her outside and hopped into the passenger seat of Aiden's car. He smirked at me and backed out of the driveway. It was weird; I was in my "older" twin's car as we drove out of state. I finally found my brother, and even though he was evil, I could feel us having a certain kind of relationship. We talk everyday now, and we're becoming closer. I liked this. I liked having him in my life. Evil or not, Aiden is my twin, and Jinx, Stefan, and Isaac are becoming like my family.

I know that I have been warned about my brother, but honestly, I don't believe he'll do anything to hurt me, based on how close we've become…it seems like he was trying to find me as well. Again, he may be evil, but that just makes Aiden…Aiden.

He's my brother, and we will always be there for each other. Always.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys-

I hate to do this already…. I'm using my mommy's computer lol. Last night…my laptop fried. My stepdad tried to fix it…and broke it more

I lost everything. Only half of my stuff was backed up. Hopefully my beta has the Maddie chapters still that I sent her and I can have her post them.

I'll let you guys know…but for now…I can't post anything till I get a new laptop or I'm at my mom's.

Sorry

Ash


End file.
